Generally, a battery is composed of cathode/anode active materials, electrolyte solution being chemically reacted with such active materials and generating electric energy, and so on. Unlike primary/secondary battery in which electrolyte solution is in contact with cathode/anode active materials, reserve battery is used in the way that electrolyte solution is normally stored in a sealed container, the container is mechanically broken by the application of shock when necessary to use electric energy so that the electrolyte solution reacts with active material and the battery starts its function. Such reserve batteries can be stored for long time because the electrolyte solution is completely separated from the active material and interior leakage current does not exist in the reserve battery unlike usual batteries. The reserve battery also has an advantage of no voltage delay because the active material and the electrolyte solution are in the very clean state when come to use at first start. With reasons as above, reserve battery is used as battery for emergency use or important energy source requiring long-time reserve period, which occupies large part in battery markets.
In conventional reserve batteries, glass ampoule is used to contain electrolyte solution or small container employs metal ampoule and in order to easily break the ample when in use, the broken portion in the ampoule is composed of membrane which is made of glass, silicon, or metal, etc. The conventional reserve battery structured as above is well operated at ordinary room temperature, but the battery is not activated at low temperature because the viscosity of electrolyte solution is increased at low temperature and so, the electrolyte solution is not transferred out of the ampoule.